Beautiful Disaster, Jonas sister story
by laylaE
Summary: Her parents had no money, and with four children they just didn't have enough money to care for them all. They had decided to give their youngest son Nicholas to their friends who were unable to concieve, but Alexis at age four voluntered to go instead..
1. Introduction

Introduction

As I walked down the familiar path to the park smelling the dry crisp smell of leaves mixed with the tobacco coming from my cigarette, I thought about my life. I decided that my life was brilliant and I wouldn't want it any other way, I used to think my life was unfair and out of the ordinary but now I realise that everything is right! Some people would think my life was a little out of the ordinary, I was adopted when I was very young - about 4 to be exact. My now parents were unable to concieve and my biological mother felt very bad for them. She would let me stay in there house on the weekends and they loved it, when my biological parents found out they were pregnant with their fourth child - they were terrified! We didn't have a lot of money and with my father just losing his job they had no way of looking after 4 children. They had decided that they would give the baby to my parents, Lisa and John, fter it turned three but when the time came and their four year old asked if she could go instead they changed their mind.

I thought about all this as I came near the entrance of the park. I heard the usual sounds, kids laughing and screaming, parents gossiping and teenagers skateboaring. I quickly finished my smoke and put it out, spraying myself with some deodrant - he would hate it if he found out I was smoking. I walked towards the usual spot behind the bog oak tree, looking down at my red converse which were old and worn, Lisa and John tried to buy me new shoes but I refused before telling them I had way too much and my four pairs of converse would do. I walked around to the back of the tree and sure enought I saw him. He was wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and hightops. He turned around and gave me a warm smile before hugging me.

"Your smoking again? " He frowned at me

"It was only one Joe, don't tell Nick he'd kill me."

"I won't but you better stop" With that he picked me up over his shoulder and spun me around.

"Stop Joe, I'm going to throw up" I said inbetween laughs.

"I'm so glad I have a sister like you Lexi" He said softly as he put me down.

"I'm glad your my brother Joe Jonas."


	2. Chapter 1  Tragedy

I was on my laptop upstairs, just looking up things for a school project. Lisa and John had gone out shopping while I chose to stay home. Those two were way too lovey-dovey out in public and I also had alot of homework. There was a sudden knock on the door followed by a ring of the doorbell and more heavy knocks, strange. I ran down to the door tripping on a bag in my room on the way. I answered the door and there stood two policemen, I instantly froze thinking I had just been caught for the hidden stash of alcohol I had in my room. Their apoligetic faces as they asked could they step inside told me otherwise. I led them to the living room and sat down on the armchair. They both sat down on the red couch where John would usually take is daily nap. Finally after what seemed like days which in reality was only a couple of seconds the large bald man spoke.

"I'm sorry but I have some bad news maam" He spoke in a very heavy Texas accent. The other policeman had now taken off his hat showing his greying hair looked at me with sad eyes. I felt it before he even said it.

"Your parents have been tragically killed in a terrible accident. We tried everything to save them but they died as soon as the truck collided with their car. I am very sorry" He had tears in his eyes as he waited for my reaction. There was none. I just sat there, frozen. I heard the two men get up and tell me they would be back tomorrow morning to arrange where I would stay but I didn't move. I was afraid that if I had moved it all would have become real.

Eventually I gently lay down on the couch where John would usually nap and looked to the ceiling. Lisa was very artistic and had drawn beautiful pictures on the ceiling I stared at them for a while letting a single tear drop from my eyes, onto my cheek and then onto the couch. I stayed like this for what felt like forever until I finally sacrificed myself to sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of a car entering the driveway. As I realised where I was it all came back to me. I closed my eyes and reopened hoping to be in my room and that it was all just a horrible dream but when I opened my eyes again I could still see the pictures on the ceiling letting me know that this was for real. A soft knock was heard coming from the door, I assumed it was the policemen again so I slowly walked to the door. I opened it and saw the two people whom I had resented most in my life, I didn't really have a reason to resent them, after all it was my choice - even if I had been only 4 years old...

"Alexa, I'm so sorry!" It was clear that the woman , my mother had been crying from her red nose and puffy eyes. I only knew who she was from pictures in magazines or television interviews.

"Thanks" I said weakly while motioning for them to come in. I didn't have the energy to be smart or mean.

"We would have brought the boys but they are out of town, we haven't told them yet. We know how much you get along with them they never stop talking about you." She smiled softly, I wish she would have kept me.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? I mean the two policemen should be here soon to sort out where I will stay" I needed them to leave, It took so much emotion from me to even look at them and I was already having an emotional breakdown at this moment.

"Oh honey" Why did the round man with glasses call me honey? He doesn't even know me, maybe he forgot my name.. "That's why we are here. We are here to tell you your two options. First option is that since your seventeen you cannot live by yourself so you would have to go to a foster home, second option is that you could live with us. We are truly sorry for what happened in the past and if there was a way that it could have been changed we would but there is no way of changing the past so this is us trying to make up forthose years we lost." He looked at me waiting for my answer.

I was shocked, I thought they had just showed up to pay their respects and I would never see them again just like the time they left me at four. I had no idea what I wanted at this point. On one hand it wouldn't be very nice to live in a foster home with strangers and I would get to see my brothers more than once a month but on the other hand, I would have to live in constant remembrance that my parents gave me up.

"I, I don't know"

"You don't have to decide now, you can let us know by tomorrow if you need time to think." She was gentle as she spoke, making everything seem much easier. I made a sudden decision

"I think I might live with you if that's ok" I spoke fast as If I was afraid that I might change my mind if I didn't say it there and then


End file.
